


New Year's Eve

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cry time, Gen, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara is sad, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, One Shot, Sad boi hours, im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Kara is missing Lena while listening to Taylor Swift.🎵"Please, don't, ever become a stranger whose laugh, I, could recognize anywhere"🎵
Kudos: 8





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad boi hours. It's missing best friend hours. It's cry time.

"Please, don't, ever become a stranger whose laugh, I, could recognize anywhere"

Kara was sitting on her couch, alone, crying. It was new years eve, and all she could think about was the past. How this time last year she was sharing drinks and telling stories with her best friend, Lena. She fell asleep on her couch, and woke up right before the clock struck twelve. Lena snapped a Polaroid of Kara asleep on the couch with Lena's dog snuggled up against her feet. It was the happiest Kara had been in a long time. Lena didn't say it, but it was true for her too. 

But that was gone now, Lena was gone. She found out the truth and left town. She stopped talking to Kara all together. Kara called and texted and tried to fix it, but it was too late. Lena had left. 

That was in May. It's December 31st, New Year's Eve, and Kara is alone, crying on her couch. Nia and Brainy are busy with Nia's family. Alex and Kelly are off on a romantic date night. J'onn is visiting Mars. While it may not be the new year for Mars, it is for Earth, and J'onn wants to spend it with the one he loves, M'gann. 

So Kara is left alone, wondering about Lena. Dreaming about going back to her. Stopping by her apartment, seeing if she's home. Maybe she'll take her back. Maybe they can work it out. Maybe it didn't really happen. The thoughts flood Kara's brain, she's overwhelmed by feelings of regret and dread and desperation. She knows she can't have Lena back, she obviously hurt Lena a lot. But even more so, Lena hurt Kara. Lena didn't respond, didn't do anything. Hell, Lena didn't even confront Kara about being Supergirl. All Kara knows is that one moment they were fine, and the next she was gone. 

Kara knows that both sides are to blame. It doesn't all fall on her. But that doesn't stop her from thinking about what she could've done, should've done different. She thought Lena was the one, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. They knew everything about each other. Now Lena was a stranger, someone Kara wasn't allowed to know. But despite all that, Kara knows that if she heard Lena's laugh, she would recognize it in anywhere. 

She tried so hard not to cry, not to let fear rule her life. But Kara failed, and she sat on her couch, alone, crying, trying to hold on to the memories of when Lena was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from Taylor Swift's 'New Year's Day' from Reputation. While most people associate it with happy song, it is sad for me. Thanks for letting me project onto Kara. Happy new years (2020). 💛


End file.
